What's mine is yours
by ItReignsJustice-619
Summary: It once was just a stupid idea, a fantasy even. But how do things turn out when a fantasy becomes a reality? Dean, Karolina, Roman and Shannon definitely want to find out. – Two-shot to "Please protect me from injustice", "The eye of justice is always watching", "Will justice prevail!", "Justice has been served", "The sweet taste of justice" and "Justice always wins". Rated: M.
1. Part 1

**What's mine is yours  
><strong>

Title: What's mine is yours

By: ItReignsJustice-619

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language

Characters: Dean Ambrose x OC, Roman Reigns x OC

_Summary: It once was just a stupid idea, a fantasy even. But how do things turn out when a fantasy becomes a reality? Dean, Karolina, Roman and Shannon definitely want to find out. – Two-shot to "Please protect me from injustice", "The eye of justice is always watching", "Will justice prevail?!", "Justice has been served", "The sweet taste of justice" and "Justice always wins"._

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.

**...**

**I'm bahaaaack...kinda haha! Okay guys, you knew I couldn't stop writing about the lovely people of my so-called 'Justice series'.**

**So, in order to understand why I'm writing this, please check out chapter 2 of 'Justice always wins'. That'll explain a lot lol**

**Please note that this is just a WHAT IF scenario that didn't really happen in the story. I just had this idea stuck in my head for quite a while and was totally excited to write it. I know some people were interested in reading it as well, so here we go.**

**This is pure and utter smut. So if you can't deal with that, and if you don't want to see any 'partner swappings', then you'd better stop here :D**

**Ohh, and before I forget: this would of course take place before Karolina got pregnant with Siaki.**

**...**

Here you can find the links to the original stories:

"Please protect me from injustice" ( s/9046424/1/Please-protect-me-from-injustice),

"The eye of justice is always watching" ( s/9483245/1/The-eye-of-justice-is-always-watching)

"Will justice prevail?!" ( s/9572393/1/Will-justice-prevail)

"Justice has been served" ( s/9856895/1/Justice-has-been-served)

"The sweet taste of justice" ( s/10139709/1/The-sweet-taste-of-justice) and "Justice always wins" (s/10274034/1/Justice-always-wins)

Thanks so much for the support you've given me for all the stories of this series. I hope you stick with me through this one as well ;-) You know I always give you my best :)

**...**

"You know your parents are the fucking best, right Roman?" Dean slurred, clinking his bottle of beer with the one of his Samoan friend, smiling at him happily.

"You're damn right they are," Roman replied with a chuckle, taking a huge gulp of the cold beverage before wrapping an arm around Karolina's shoulders, kissing her temple softly. "We should definitely do something crazy tonight. They don't take the kids for a sleepover too often."

"It sucks that Seth can't be here. Fuck this family get-together they're having in Iowa. We're his family,"Karo mumbled to herself, sipping on her Tequila Sunrise lazily. She really missed Seth tonight. Maybe the fact that she was totally shit-faced didn't help matters.

"Oh come on, stop whining," Shannon admonished, shoving Karo slightly while giggling before turning her attention to Roman. "But you're right, big man. We really should get wild tonight."

Being a WWE wrestler definitely had its benefits, allowing Roman, Karolina as well as Dean and Shannon to get a so-called VIP booth on a balcony of the club they were staying in that even gave them a perfect view down onto the dancing floor that was fully crowded that night.

"Hey Karo, remember the last time we were here?" Shannon shouted over the music, giggling when Karo looked back at her with a big grin on her face. How could she forget? They had one hell of a night back then. "We made a deal."

"A deal?" Roman asked curiously, looking back and forth between Shannon and Karo, the latter having a frown on her face as if she was thinking hard about something.

"Yeah, what deal?" Dean butted in, finishing his bottle of beer in one draught. God, was he thirsty tonight.

"You can't remember? Seriously?" Shannon asked Karo, completely ignoring the two men next to her.

"God, Shan, I'm glad I can remember my own fucking name right now," Karo slurred, placing her now empty glass onto the small table in front of the couch they were sitting on.

"Spill the beans, sweetheart. We're curious now," Roman groaned, trying to look deep into Shannon's eyes but he had trouble keeping them fully open due to all the alcohol he had already consumed.

Shannon looked at Karo for reassurance, but the German native only shrugged her shoulders unknowingly, absentmindedly rubbing up and down her husband's thigh.

"Well, fine, it seems that once again I need to be the one to take matters into my own hands," she said, sighing exaggeratedly. "So, Karo and I decided to swap partners one day."

Roman choked on his beer at how nonchalantly Shannon blurted this out, not sure if he had understood her correctly. Partner swap?

"What the fuck?" Dean more or less asked, no one in particular though. It was no secret to Shannon that he had once wanted to bang Karo, way before he knew that Roman was interested in her. But he never would have thought that their women would agree on swapping partners. He was astonished.

"Yeah, we somehow ended up talking about sex and your performances and came to the conclusion that we're very curious about our respective others. So we said, why not swap for a night?" Shannon replied, shrugging her shoulders innocently as if it was no big deal.

Roman looked down at Karo with a stern look on his face, the smile he was trying so hard to suppress now gracing his features when seeing that his wife was blushing. "Is that right, babygirl?"

Karo nervously waved at the waiter that was serving drinks to the booth next to them, desperately needing more alcohol in order to get out of this situation without dying of a heart attack.

"I'm talking to you, beautiful," Roman whispered into her ear, making her whole body shiver.

"I wouldn't mind fucking Karo, to be honest," Dean horned in, wiggling his eyebrows at Shannon when she giggled. That was what he loved about his girlfriend. She was so easy-going and open-minded sometimes. He just had no idea she was _that_ open-minded that she would even agree on doing something like this. She probably wouldn't have accepted it with any unknown woman though, he was sure of that.

"Roman...," Karo said, trailing off. She had no idea what to say. Would Roman be upset? "It was just a stupid idea..."

"I kinda like the idea," he admitted, licking his bottom lip seductively. "We just have to come up with a few rules."

The last part of his sentence was directed at Shannon and Dean, knowing that they couldn't so easily get into bed with each other.

"No worries, I'm not gonna fuck her in the ass," Dean slurred, gasping when Shannon swatted his chest playfully.

"You'd better not, man," Roman said sternly, definitely not letting his best friend go that far. "I was talking about some general things. I mean, we need to make sure that this doesn't affect our relationships in any way. Not with our respective partners and we can't let this affect our friendship either. No strings attached, no guilt-trips. I don't ever want anybody to bring this up in any fight we might have in the future. This will definitely be a one-night-thing. Have I made myself clear?"

They all nodded their heads in silence, letting it sink in that they were really taking that big step.

"You're sure you wanna do it?" Karo asked Roman, a frown on her face.

"If you want to, then I want to as well. We're still young, Karolina. Let's enjoy this night before we go back to trying for a baby," Roman said, giving her a reassuring smile before turning back to Shannon and Dean. "Use of condoms is mandatory, ladies and gentlemen."

"Well, I don't have to wear one when she sucks my dick, right?" Dean asked curiously, smirking at his Samoan friend mischievously.

"Whatever," Roman replied, rolling his eyes. "It's a deal then? Everybody 100% okay with that?"

"Hell yeah," Dean and Shannon both shouted at the same time, making everybody burst out laughing.

"Alright, let's get going then," Roman announced, quickly standing up to let his friends know that he was ready to go now. Damn, he was fucking horny now.

**...**

"Weeeell, here we are," Karo babbled, giggling when Dean looked at her with a stupid grimace on his face. "You sure you even get this thing hard?"

She pointed at his crotch, doubting that he would get a boner after drinking that much beer.

"Well, it depends on how well you can suck me off, sweetheart," he said in a raspy voice, making her insides quiver with lust.

They had decided to go to Roman's and Karo's place while Shannon and Roman went to Dean's house, both women feeling more comfortable in their own bed with a partner they weren't used to.

"I'm the goddess of blowjobs," Karo teased, making her way over to him slowly, yelping when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, his lips almost touching hers.

"You are, aren't you?" he whispered, his lips now on hers slightly, letting her feel his breath on her skin. "Stop being so tense, princess. We don't want this to be awkward, do we?"

Karo swallowed hard, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to regulate her breathing but it was to no avail.

"It _is_ awkward, Dean," she whispered back, breathing heavily when he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands wandering down slowly until he placed them on her ass, squeezing softly.

"It's just sex, babe. I'm not gonna kill you," he reassured with a smile, knowing that Karo would be the one to have the biggest problem with this whole partner swapping thing, but he was sure that he would make her forget all about her concerns very soon.

He quickly spun her around, her back clashing with the wall behind her, making her yelp.

"Dean..." she said in astonishment, lowering her gaze when she sensed that he was working with his hands frantically, seeing how he was trying to unbuckle his belt desperately.

"Just to make sure that you know I'm not doing it the gentle way. I'm not gonna make love to you," he stated simply, air quoting the words 'make love'. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out, sweetheart. It's gonna get a little rough tonight."

Just hearing him talk to her like that made her panties dampen. She didn't expect him to be gentle with her. She didn't even want him to. All she wanted was Dean to give it to her good and she was sure he would do just that.

"Go down on your knees," he demanded after a minute when she didn't answer, chuckling when he saw how she looked at his erection wide-eyed, not having noticed that he had pulled down his jeans and boxers so that they were now dangling around his ankles. "Like what you see?"

Karo could only nod her head in approval, looking up at him with these big, beautiful blue eyes that reflected pure innocence. This alone made Dean even harder.

"Suck it, baby," he said hoarsely, taking his shaft into his right hand, stroking it slowly before slapping her still closed lips with its head. "Open up now."

Karo immediately did as she was told, slightly parting her lips, letting her tongue slide out, her piercing tracing his slit that was already leaking with pre-cum. He moaned out loud, still stroking himself while her tongue licked around the tip of his cock, making him a little impatient.

"Is that all you got?" he teased, looking down at her with lust-filled eyes, swallowing hard when she all of a sudden engulfed his erection completely, taking him fully into her mouth. She hummed quietly, the vibrations she was making driving him insane.

She never broke the eye contact, looking deep into his eyes while bobbing her head up and down fast. She moaned when she felt him grab her hair, forcing her onto him even harder.

"That's right. Let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours," he groaned, the grip of his hand in her hair even tighter now, a hiss escaping his lips when he felt how he hit the back of her throat, the sounds of her slightly gagging turning him on even more although he knew he should be a little more gentle with her. "God...Karo..."

Both of his hands were keeping her head in place now, her back pressed against the wall so that she couldn't even move. He was thrusting into her mouth mercilessly, the feeling of his balls tightening stopping him just in time before exploding in her mouth.

"Fuck...," he panted, letting go of her head so that he could support himself on the wall with his hands, trying to get his breathing back to normal. "Shit...Karolina...I'm sorry."

He felt extremely guilty when he saw a few single tears escaping her eyes, frowning when she waved her hand, smiling at him before getting up.

"Don't. It's okay...these are just tears of not getting enough air," she shrugged it off, without needing him to tell her taking off her shirt. "I enjoyed it, Dean. No need to apologize."

He immediately felt better, relieved even. But he also couldn't even think about being guilty any longer when she kept undressing herself in front of him, her jeans quickly following her shirt that was in a pile on the floor, leaving her only in her bra and panties.

"Somebody seems to be a little impatient, huh?" he asked with a smirk on his face, eventually stepping out of his jeans and boxers, quickly throwing his shirt over his head, leaving him completely naked in front of her.

"You bet your sweet ass I'm impatient. I want that dick now, Ambrose," she replied sassily, the awkwardness finally gone after sucking him off a few minutes ago.

"Well, you've gotta have a little more patience, princess. I'm not done with you yet," he retorted, raising both of his eyebrows when she very self-confidently took off her underwear, surprising him with her attitude as Roman always told him how self-conscious she was of her body, especially after the pregnancy. The things alcohol did to you... "Get on the bed now...don't make me tell you twice."

She loved this dominant side of Dean. Roman sometimes acted like that as well, but with Dean it was so much more different. It was natural to him, it simply was in his nature. She loved being ordered around by him.

She once again did as she was told, crawling onto the bed seductively, letting her hips sway from one side to the other, her round ass in full display for him.

"On your back now," he demanded when she reached the middle of the bed, not wasting any time by getting right next to her, propping himself up on one of his elbows, letting his eyes wander all over her body. "How I have longed to touch those tits."

His still free hand moved upwards slowly, cupping one of her big breasts tightly, squeezing and kneading it, making her moan out loud. She had her eyes closed now, enjoying the way he was touching her, wanting more of him. "Suck them...I want your tongue on them, Dean."

Dean had hoped she would say that, his year-long fantasy finally coming true. He had no idea what it was about Karo's boobs but he had always craved them. It's not that he didn't like Shannon's, no, his woman had perfect tits, but Karo's had always been fascinating him.

He leaned down a little, his mouth immediately attacking her left nipple, engulfing it. He let his tongue run around her sensitive skin, turning it to a hard nub, begging for him to suck it in between his lips.

"Fuck yes," she moaned, arching her back when Dean started rubbing her other nipple in between his thumb and index finger, making it even harder.

He alternated between licking and sucking on her nipples, first paying attention to her left and then her right breast, the moans that were escaping her lips being music to his ears. God, he really wanted her now.

"Are you ready for me, princess?" he asked after letting her right nipple go with a loud, wet pop, smirking up at her mischievously before moving to be next to her again.

He looked at her surprised when she took his free hand into hers, guiding it over her breasts, to her stomach, only to end up between her legs. "How about you find out yourself?"

Dean raised a curious eyebrow at her when she let go of his hand, silently letting him know that she wanted him to touch the most intimate of her body.

And so he did.

"Jeez, girl...you're dripping wet," he rasped out when he touched her for the very first time, his index and middle finger rubbing her clit in circles slowly. If her clit was that wet already, how much wetter would she be even deeper down there?

Karo looked deep into his eyes when his hand slowly moved even lower, running a few fingers along her slit, moving them up and down agonizingly slow before all of a sudden pumping two of them into her, making her scream in pleasure.

"Shit...Dean...oh god," she panted, loving the smacking sounds that came from the friction of Dean's fingers pumping into her dripping wetness.

He slightly curled his fingers inside of her, knowing that he found her g-spot right away when she once again arched her back, even holding her breath for a few seconds.

"Hmm, you like that, don't you? You're so wet, baby," he whispered into her ear, retreating his index and middle finger from her pussy, pumping into her once more, very slowly taking them out again so that he could get them as wet as he could.

Karo watched in awe as he raised his hand, holding it just mere inches away from her face, scissoring his fingers to show her how her wetness was getting stringy in between them.

"Look at that...look at how fucking wet you are," he said in a deep voice, smirking when she looked at him wide-eyed as he was moving his hand towards her mouth. "Open up. I want you to taste yourself."

She reluctantly parted her lips, letting Dean stick his fingers into her mouth, letting her taste herself.

"Lick them clean, baby...yeah...just like that," he encouraged her, feeling her tongue swirl around her fingers.

He all of a sudden kissed her after retreating his fingers, tasting her juices on her tongue, this being the first time they kissed each other. She was completely taken aback.

He moaned into her mouth before moving swiftly so that he was now hovering over her, his erection aching painfully. He had to have her now and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Dean...we need to use a condom," she stopped him breathlessly when he spread her legs wide apart, moving in between them, his dick almost touching her pussy.

"Fuck...I almost forget...damn protection," he hissed, moving back to get his wallet out of his jeans, quickly finding what he was looking for.

He impatiently ripped the foil packet open, throwing the wrapper away aimlessly so that he could cover himself as fast as possible. He was so horny that he thought he was about to explode.

"You ready for me, sweetheart?" he asked, not really expecting her to answer since he would fuck her anyways.

As soon as she nodded her head, he entered her in one swift movement, completely filling her to the hilt. They moaned out in unison, his penetration giving them both a feeling of relief.

"Fuck...you're so tight," he groaned, holding still for a few brief moments as he didn't want to cum right away.

He had already been close when she was sucking him off earlier that night.

"Move," she pleaded, looking up at him with dark eyes. Dark from lust.

"What do you want, babe? Tell me what you want me to do," he encouraged her, knowing from Roman that she had a hard time expression herself when it came to the bedroom. "Don't blush. Just tell me..."

"I want you to fuck me, Dean. Fuck this pussy," she said through gritted teeth, closing her eyes in pleasure when he did just that, thrusting into her forcefully, a small yelp escaping her lips when he grabbed her throat with his right hand, putting slight pressure on it but not enough to choke her.

He wouldn't even start off slowly as they both didn't need a long-ass lovemaking session. All they wanted was a release, a good fucking. So it was only natural for him to speed up minute by minute, his balls slapping against her ass, her ever-growing wetness making it easy for him to slide in and out of her.

"You feel so fucking good, Karolina. God yes," he groaned, in one quick movement grabbing her ass, moving them around so that she was now straddling his lap, never losing the connection between them. The yelp that came from her mouth made him smirk.

"Come on, baby. Ride me...ride this dick," he encouraged her, slapping her ass forcefully while she let her hips rotate, taking him even deeper.

"Fuck yes...slap that ass," she panted, remembering that fantasy she always had of Dean spanking her.

"Ohh yes, you like that...you like it when I spank you, you dirty slut," he hissed, slapping her over and over again, spurring her on to go even faster. "Press your tits together...come on..."

She didn't even question him, grabbing both of her breasts and squeezing them together, even rubbing her own nipples. She watched him as he buried his head in between her boobs, letting his tongue slide over her nipples once in a while, groaning when he felt the softness of her skin on his.

"Dean...," she trailed off, bouncing up and down on him frantically now. "I'm about to cum."

"Then let go...let go, Karo. Cum all over this dick," he urged her, gripping her hips tightly so that he could thrust up into her. "I'm right behind you...come on."

The moment he felt her walls tighten around his cock, he completely lost it. It took him only a few more thrusts until he erupted into the condom, spurt after spurt of his seed shooting out of him as she milked him for all he was worth.

He immediately collapsed back onto the mattress, his hands still on her hips. He looked down at how they were still connected to each other, loving how her juices were flowing out of her, coating his condom-covered dick and running down her thighs. But as much as he loved it, it was over now.

"Okay sweetheart, let me get that condom off of me," he said, silently asking her to get off of him without sounding too harsh.

She only nodded her head in understanding and cautiously climbed off of him, holding his shaft so that she wouldn't take the filled condom with her. She fell back onto the bed, watching him get rid of the rubber, throwing it into a trash can that was next to the bed.

"Don't expect me to cuddle with you now, princess," he quickly said when he felt her eyes on him. "I'm not that kind of guy. Especially not with a one night stand."

Without waiting for her to answer, he searched for his clothes, dressing himself in an uncomfortable silence.

"You ok?" he asked when he buckled his belt, sitting down on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes. "You're very quiet."

"I am. I had a mind-blowing orgasm and feel completely satisfied," she replied, taking one of the blankets to cover herself up. "It's still pretty awkward though."

He chuckled when she giggled, turning around to face her when he was done with his shoes.

"It was amazing, Karo. And I really enjoyed myself. But cuddling would make this even more awkward now...so, let's just do what we said we would do and let this be what it is. Just sex, no strings attached," he explained, bending down to grab her clothes and hand them to her.

"What do you think we should do now?" she asked, throwing a shirt over her head, not even caring about putting on her bra again.

"I'm gonna text Ro, telling him that we're done. As soon as he texts back, I'll make my way over to the house. I'm kinda hungry though...how about a sandwich?" he asked, shaking his head in amusement when Karo giggled.

"You're such a hungry man," she commented, putting on her jeans.

"Yeah...I always am. It really is a shame I didn't eat you out, sweetheart."

And with that, he slapped her jeans-covered ass hard, slipping out of the bedroom and making his way down to the kitchen.

That was one hell of a night.

…

**A/N: Part 2 coming soon.  
><strong>


	2. Part 2

**Okay, here we go with Part 2. I'm glad you liked the first part. I was very afraid people wouldn't like that whole 'partner swapping' thing as it's a rather sensitive subject…but hey, don't we all love our Justice couples one way or another? ;-)**

**Another thing: REIGNS IS BACK! Yihaaaa! OMG, I couldn't stop screaming when his music hit! I missed him more than I should have haha**

**No more parts planned for this one, so enjoy & review!**

**...**

Part 2

"So, this is pretty awk...," Shannon started but she wasn't even able to finish her sentence as Roman pressed his lips onto hers in a hungry kiss, her breath caught in her throat.

"Stop the talking, sweetheart. We're here to fuck," he said in between kisses, not believing his own words as he normally was a very gentle and caring guy.

But tonight wasn't about gentle. It wasn't about love or taking care of each other. This was just about sex. It was as simple as that.

"Well, if you wanna do it that way, then get outta your clothes now, tiger," she said in a stern voice, pulling a finger through the loops of his jeans, pulling him even closer to her. "Let's get rid of those jeans first."

Shannon didn't waste any time and immediately unbuckled his belt, without any hesitation unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

"You think you're in control here today, huh?" Roman asked, watching her in surprise when she made quick work of his jeans and boxer briefs, in one fell swoop pushing them down so that they were dangling around his ankles.

"No no no, I KNOW I'm in control here, handsome," she replied, looking him straight in the eye when she grasped his semi-hard erection, stroking him slowly.

But Roman wasn't okay with that. No, not at all. Although he was more or less the dominant part when he had sex with Karolina, he for once wanted to let out his crazy side. He knew Karolina wouldn't mind him being more aggressive and rough with her, but he somehow couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved her too much to risk that he would hurt her in any way.

Shannon on the other hand, being Dean's girlfriend, knew how to take it rough and downright dirty. And he really wanted to act it out for once.

So he simply slapped away her hand before stepping out of his clothes, getting out of his shirt quickly and throwing it away aimlessly, picking up Shannon without a warning and tossing her onto the bed as if she weighed nothing.

"Jeez, Rome...I had no idea you had it in you," she teased with a smirk, yelping when he took her by the hem of her skirt, tearing it to tatters. "Wow, someone's horny..."

"You have no idea just how much," he mumbled while crawling onto the bed, hovering over her until they were eye-level.

The vibration of her cell phone reminded him of something. Something he was sure she would enjoy as Dean would never allow her to use it when she was with him.

"Go and get your favourite vibrator...and do it fast. You only come back here when you're naked. Got it?" he more stated than asked, almost chuckling when he saw that she was literally beaming.

"Yes...Sir," she said, licking her lips seductively before getting out of the bed, smiling to herself when she heard him growl.

Roman laid back on the bed, lazily stroking himself. He tried not to think about Karolina or what she and Dean were doing right now, it would just kill the mood. It was pretty awkward that they were indeed doing this but now that he was here with Shannon, he had to have her. He was curious.

"Well, if that isn't a sight for sore eyes," she whispered, swallowing hard when she saw the Samoan God on her bed stroking himself. He was absolutely perfect.

Roman raised his head slightly, a smile gracing his face when he saw that Shannon was indeed naked now, a big black vibrator in her hand.

"You look beautiful, Shan," he said truthfully, sitting up so that he was resting on the edge of the bed, motioning with his fingers for her to come closer to him.

"Don't get emotional now, Reigns. I think we agreed on fucking," she said teasingly, lifting her hand and moving it to the back of his head, freeing his hair that was held together in a ponytail. "I want that hair all over me when you fuck me...all sweaty and wet."

The way she had said those words sent a chill up and down his spine, goosebumps covering his skin. He would fuck her brains out tonight, so much was clear to him.

"So, that's your favourite one?" he asked, taking the vibrator away from her, examining it closely before smirking up at her standing frame. "It's huge."

"I don't care about the size, Roman. All I care about is how strong the vibrations are," she explained, switching the device on, pushing a few buttons until it was full force. "That's all my clit needs."

"You have quite a dirty mouth on you, missy," he playfully admonished, switching the sex toy off again.

"Well, how about you make me shut up then?" she asked, once again clasping his now fully-erect cock and stroking it. "Let me suck your dick, big man."

She didn't even wait for him to answer, falling down on her knees and supporting herself on his thighs, her mouth immediately finding his hard-rock cock, wasting no time and starting to bob her head up and down quickly, letting her tongue slide over his slit, absorbing his precum.

"That's right...suck me off, baby," he moaned, spreading his legs a little wider for her to lick his balls, feeling her slightly suck on them. That alone almost made him cum right on the spot. The way she slurped and moaned turned him on to an extent he didn't think was possible. "Okay... stop...you really need to stop or I'm gonna cum."

When Shannon didn't stop, he had to grab her by the hair and gently pull her off of him, a questioning expression on her face. "Why didn't you let me finish?"

Roman had no idea why but he simply didn't want to come in her mouth. She had made him feel good, very good, but that's not how he wanted it to end. And he also didn't want to risk not getting another boner after she was done with him.

"Lay down on the bed," he demanded, simply ignoring her question, grabbing the vibrator that was next to him on the bed. "Spread your legs wide open for me, babe. I wanna see your pussy."

Shannon's insides quivered by the way he talked to her, impatiently waiting for his next move. That he wanted to incorporate the sex toy in their little adventure made this all so much better. She wished Dean would be so open-minded when it came to her vibrators.

"Now look at that...so pretty," he whispered, now kneeling in between her spread legs, his long smooth fingers running up and down her wet slit, making her moan out loud. "Are you already wet for me, Shannon?"

He teasingly probed her entrance with his middle finger, smirking victoriously when he felt that she was dripping wet. It made his cock even harder.

She bucked her hips, wanting him to dip his fingers inside of her, a growl escaping her lips in frustration when his hand retreated completely.

"Roman...I swear to God...touch me already," she hissed, eventually losing her patience with him. She was too turned on to wait any longer.

She closed her eyes to calm herself down, therefore not seeing the mischievous smirk that was on Roman's face. The second he switched on her vibrator, rubbing her clit in circles with the toy, was the moment she yelped out loud, her whole body on fire, littered with goosebumps.

"Like this? Is this how you want me to touch you, hm?" he asked in a deep, seductive voice, that sexy half-smile on his handsome face.

"Fuck yes," she moaned in ecstasy, propping herself up onto her elbows so that she could watch how he was pleasing her with the sex toy, licking her bottom lip when she noticed that at the same time he was stroking himself. She couldn't wait to finally feel him deep inside of her.

"Hmm, I love how your juices just flow down your thighs...I wonder how you taste, baby," he whispered while slowly moving the vibrator from her clit to her entrance, once again probing it lightly.

"How about you find out, big man?" she moaned, spreading her legs even wider, one of her hands now traveling in between them, teasing her clit. "Come on...eat me out. Eat that pussy."

To his surprise, she grabbed the sex toy that was still positioned at her entrance and moved it towards her mouth, her lips engulfing it and her tongue licking off her essence, the image probably never leaving Roman's mind again. That she moaned out loud after tasting herself made all of it even worse.

He licked his suddenly very dry lips and knelt down in between her legs, his hands holding onto her hips while he lowered his face and positioned it right in front of her dripping pussy, her arousal smelling sweet and intoxicating.

He inhaled her scent deeply and closed his eyes before moving forward cautiously, his tongue licking from her slit up to her throbbing clit, agonizingly slow. He rested there for a few moments, sucking the small bundle of nerves in between his lips and sucking on it softly. He smiled to himself when he heard her cry out his name, knowing that he was doing it just how she wanted and needed it.

"Such a sweet pussy...you taste so damn fine, Shan," he mumbled in between licks, using one of his free hands to spread her lips apart with his fingers so that he had better access to her clit, once again engulfing it fully, only to let it go with a loud, wet pop a few seconds later. "Hmmm..."

Shannon couldn't think straight anymore. This man was a God when it came to oral sex and she didn't even want to think about what he could do with his dick. Each and every inch of her body was electrified, the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach becoming more and more evident when he started using his index and middle finger to pump into her while he still teased her swollen nub with his large tongue.

"I want you, Roman. I need you inside of me...," she panted, loving the way his grey eyes bored into hers while he was eating her out. She couldn't get enough of that...of him.

He immediately let go of her when he felt that her canal got even tighter, a sign that she was about to cum. But he didn't want that just yet. And he was sure that she didn't want it yet either. He wanted her to cum when he was inside of her, when he could feel how she put his cock in a vice grip, her walls milking him for all he was worth. He wanted to feel her wetness around him, the pulsating inside of a woman when she came one of the most beautiful feelings he had ever experienced.

"You have any condoms here?" he asked her, the glistening of her juices on his goatee making her clit throb even harder.

"Bedside table, first drawer," she replied quickly, moving up on the bed a little further so that they would both be comfortable. She was growing more and more impatient with each second passing by. "Hurry up, Reigns. I'm losing my damn mind."

Roman couldn't help but chuckle at her words, now very slowly rolling the condom over his erection to tease her just a little more. She wanted him so bad, what if he made her beg?

"You want this dick, baby? Hm? Tell me what you want, Shan," he taunted her with a smirk on his face, grasping his dick and slapping her clit with it. "Come on...tell me."

Shannon wasn't sure what to say. It felt too good how he tortured her like that. Maybe she needed to be a bad girl so that he would keep going like this.

"I'm talking to you, you little slut. Answer me," he huffed, his cock once again attacking her sensitive nub with a slap.

She swallowed hard, not sure how much longer she could suppress the feeling of needing to cum. She had to have him now and she would tell him just that. There was no sense beating around the bush anymore.

"Fuck me, Roman. Fuck this pussy...make me scream your fucking name," she hissed, grabbing him by the hair so that she could pull him down, both of them eye level now. "I'm not going to tell you twice."

Roman smirked at her determination, loving how she was so vocal about what she wanted and needed. He pressed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss before slowly and inch by inch slipping inside of her, both of them moaning into each other's mouths at the delicate intrusion. This was better than they could have imagined.

"Fuck...girl...you feel fucking amazing," he said through gritted teeth after breaking the kiss, rearing up so that he could hold himself up on his hands that were placed next to her head, now slightly kneeling so that he could pound into her mercilessly.

The sounds of skin slapping skin were filling the room, mixing with their moans and the cracking of the bed that was banging against the wall. They were in their own little world, enjoying how they were pleasing each other...neither one thinking about Karo and Dean in that moment. It was just them and nobody else.

"Get on your hands and knees," Roman suddenly demanded, slipping out of her quickly, the look in his eyes dark with lust and full of passion. "I wanna fuck you from behind."

Shannon immediately obliged, a yelp escaping her when he slapped her ass hard, just a few seconds later feeling him deep inside of her again. Roman wasn't in the mood to wait for her to accommodate to his size, knowing fully well that she was able to take him just like that as she naturally liked it rough.

It felt good for him not to think too much and just let loose. He didn't need to satisfy anybody but himself, although he definitely would make sure Shannon would cum. But this wasn't lovemaking or about showing the other person how important they were to you. This was pure, animalistic sex. No strings attached. And he enjoyed every second of it.

"Fuck me harder...yes...just like that," she panted, moaning out loud when he grabbed both of her breasts, kneading them softly before pulling at her nipples, making them even harder. "Damn... your dick feels so damn good."

"This is how you like it, huh? Hard and rough...just like that," he said, emphasizing his words with a powerful slap to her ass, pounding into her even harder now.

He let go of one of her breasts to grab the vibrator that was still on the bed next to them, quickly switching it on and moving it around so that he could tease her clit. Shannon's moans were becoming louder and louder with each of his thrusts, signalling to her that she wouldn't last that much longer.

"I'm about to cum, Roman," she groaned, rolling her eyes into the back of her head in pleasure.

"Take the vibrator...stimulate your clit...and let loose, baby...let it happen," he demanded, grabbing both of her hips tightly so that he could thrust into her even harder, losing any rhythm he tried to come up with when he felt how her walls started tightening around him.

"Oh shit...I'm cumming...don't stop," she yelled, turning the sex toy on full force now.

"That's it...come on, Shan...come on," he encouraged her, the moment he felt how she was losing it underneath him was the second he let go himself, exploding inside of her, the familiar pulsating deep inside of her intensifying his orgasm even more so that he kept thrusting into her until he emptied himself into the condom until the very last drop.

They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, both of them trying to regulate their breathing while at the same time enjoying this moment of satisfaction to the fullest.

"Wow," Shannon mumbled after Roman slipped out of her, falling flat onto his back, his eyes closed, still panting.

"Yeah...wow...," he agreed, even smiling to himself a little.

He extended one of his arms and waited for her to join him, but when he felt how the bed shifted slightly, he quickly opened his eyes, surprised to see that she was getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, totally perplexed.

"Uhm? Getting dressed?" she more stated than asked, not understanding why he would even ask as it was clearly obvious.

"Don't be ridiculous. Come here now," he ordered, motioning with his head for her to once again join him on the bed.

"I don't know, Roman. I mean...this was a one night stand and we really s...," she started but Roman wouldn't even let her finish her sentence.

"Shannon...hush now. Yes, this might have been a one night stand and we should probably treat it just like that. But that doesn't change the fact that you're my friend though. So you have the privilege to have an after-sex cuddling session with me. I wouldn't turn it down if I were you. I'm amazing at cuddling," he said, chuckling when she started to giggle.

"You're also pretty good at eating pussy," she added, placing her head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why thank you," he said, both of them laughing now.

There was a comfortable silence between them, both of them lost in thought, happy and relieved that until now they didn't regret what they had just done.

"Dean so isn't cuddling with Karo right now," Shannon said after a few minutes, making Roman smile.

"Probably not. The poor wifey...I have to make it up to her later on," he replied, closing his eyes to enjoy how she was tracing his abs with her fingernails. "Will you ask Dean how...you know... what they were doing?"

"I'm honestly not sure if I really want to know. Will you ask Karo?" she asked in return, now turning her head slightly so that she could look at him.

"Nah...don't think so. I know I'm being a hypocrite right now but I'm extremely possessive when it comes to her. Just thinking about another man being inside of her is killing me," he admitted, looking at Shannon curiously when she huffed. "What?"

"You're definitely being a hypocrite, big man. We all agreed on this. Deal with the consequences," she said in determination, now placing her head on his chest again.

"Well...we're friends, right? So, what's mine is yours," he concluded, both of them bursting out laughing.

That was an adventure all four of them would never ever forget.


End file.
